Mission Magic and Abilities
by DRAMAticalExorcist
Summary: Follow the lives of the lab rats when they discover truths and make new friends along the way. This is a crossover story with many TV Shows and Animes.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Davenport's POV

The mission alarm sounded, nearly scaring me to death. I raced down to the lab to see what life threatening mission, the lab rats were going to be faced with. I walked over to my cyber desk to see what the mission was all about.

"Right guys, this is going to be a family mission" I told them at first, still not wanting to get my family, who weren't bionic involved.

"What do you mean" Chase asked confused.

"Well this house, which is up in the countryside is giving of countless amounts of radiation and when it goes critical there going to be a huge explosion, which could do countless amount of damage to the planet" I told them.  
"So how this a family mission" Leo questioned.

"Because the only way to get close to this house would be a family looking for a new home to live" I explained to them.

"Okay but doesn't that mean, we can't wear our mission suits" Bree stated.

"Yeah" I told here before walking out of the lab to explain this to Tasha.

Chase's POV

"This could be a dangerous mission with a side order of death" I told Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Yeah but to save the world" Bree started.

"We'll do anything" Leo finished.

~Mission Day~

Mr Davenport's POV

We had just arrived at the house, it looked like a normal house but, I had this feeling that I had strangely been here before. Not long later, the estate agent turned up.

"Hey this property is amazing and I thing you will love it here" She said bubbly.

"Well let's go inside shall we" She said pointing towards the front door.

"Um I was wondering who lived here before" I asked the estate agent.

"No, I don't know if anyone did" She replied

"Okay, also can we look around by ourselves please" I asked her.

"Of course" She replied before opening the door.

~Somewhere in the house~

"He fell for it"

~Back with the bionics~

Third Person's POV

The Davenport's entered the house. They didn't know what they were going to face and they were all (well minus Tasha) willing to die to save the world.

"Mr Davenport, Welcome home, Lets play a game shall we" A computer filtered voice came though the speakers. A trap door opened and they fell through. There were slides which lead to different parts of the house. Chase and Adam ended up in the basement, it was dark.

"Chase" Adam said, scared out of his mind.

"What is it Adam" Chase asked a bit annoyed since he couldn't find any sort of light switch.

"So you're Adam and Chase" The filtered voice said out of the blue.

"Yeah and who are you" Chase shouted trying to sound and act brave even though he was shaking inside.

"That doesn't concern you" The voice said. Lights snapped on and Chase looked around, where he was trapped, when he spotted someone cowering in the corner. Chase got up before walking over toward the person followed by Adam.

"Who are you" She asked them.

"I'm Chase and this is Adam" Chase replied.

"Hi" The girl muttered before pulling her legs to her chest.

"What's your name" Chased questioned.

"Andria"

"What's going on Andria" Chased asked hoping for some answers to what was going on.

"This house is haunted, when someone ever enters this house the never come out again" Andria told them.

"Chase we have to find a way out of here" Adam said trying to act all smart.

"Yeah you don't think I don't know that" Chase snapped back at him.

"Andria, Oh Andria" The filtered voice sang.

"What do you want" Andria voice wasn't louder than a squeak. The floor where Andria was sitting opened and she fell. Chase tried his hardest to grab her hand but he was too late.

"Where have you taken her" Chase shouted.

"Oh, that's none of your business" The voice replied before letting out an evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Davenport's POV

I was stuck in a room with Leo, for a house like this, the room I was trapped in was well what can I say it was amazing. It was a room full of mirrors or what I truthfully say. A room full of ME.

"Mr Davenport isn't it nice to see you again" The voice said.

"Wait, I know you" I asked confused as hell.

"Yeah, you only said you were visiting your family and that you would come straight back after but oh no you disappeared from the earth and abandoned us here, well this is our payback" The voice said.

"Amber, Andria" I muttered. I was so busy, I forgot completely about them.

"Mr Davenport, What do you mean Amber and Andria" Leo questioned.

"Amber and Andria, they are two girls who have bionic abilities. I was working on giving humans bionic without chips, these two are the only humans in existence to have bionics without a chip and they don't glitch" I explained to Leo.

"Does Adam, Bree and Chase know" Leo asked.

"No I completely forgot about them" I told him.

"So who has super smarts, super speed and super strength" Leo asked.

"Neither" I replied.

"Wait what bionic abilities; do they have" He asked.

"Andria has Invisibility, teleportation and transducer" I told him.

"What do mean transducer" Leo asked.

"She can see all wavelengths in surrounding area (must have a signal)" I explained.

"Amber's abilities are walking throw walls, flying and she can read minds" I told him.

"Oh crap, they are more powerful than Adam, Bree and Chase put together" Leo said and I nodded.

"We're doomed" Leo shouted.

Andria's POV

"Amber, let's break Davenport's heart and whenever the touches a mirror it breaks" I told her.

"Yeah but let's just play around with him a little longer" She replied.

I walked over to my computer to see what the other were doing. Mr Davenport created three more bionic humans after us. Why work on making bionic humans without a chip and was successful, just to create three more bionics with chips, unless Mr Davenport didn't create them. That has to be the answer; Mr Davenport didn't make the chips for Adam, Bree and Chase. So if that's the case then who is the bionics true creator.

"Andria" I was taken out of thought when Amber said my name.

"What" I asked.

"Lets release them just because Davenport and Leo know about our bionics the rest don't" Amber said and I nodded, there was no point on arguing with her.

I felt like I already knew what was going to happen. I had done some research on Mr Davenport and his bionics. They seemed like they have never failed a mission, so when Amber said 'Let's get our revenge'. I had my thoughts that this wasn't going to work.

Amber doesn't understand, Mr Davenport might never understand. 'We're not alone in this universe'

Amber had let the Davenport's and Leo go. Mr Davenport had told everyone that they should leave and I knew he was coming after us.

"Mr Davenport we've been expecting you" Amber said as he walked through the door followed by Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Tasha must have left.

"Amber, Andria, I know that I promised, I'd come back and I know that I shouldn't of forgot about you but life had been hard and it happens, I messed up and I'm sorry, can you forgive me" Mr Davenport asked.

"No" Amber shouted. Wait I don't get a say in this.

"Andria" Mr Davenport said.

"What" I asked.

"Can you forgive me" He asked.

"No she can't" Amber butted in before I could say anything.

"Hey last time I checked my name was Andria not you" I said.

"Yeah but I'm talking for the both of us" Amber told me.

"No" I replied.

"What" She shouted.

"NO you're not speaking for me" I said to her. She walked over and pushed me. That wasn't a bold move since I was slammed into the generator.

"Self destruct sequence activated" The voice said.

"Get out of here" I shouted. Adam and Chase grabbed Amber, taking her out. Bree super speed Leo and herself out of here/

"Andria, come on" Mr Davenport shouted.

"I'll be out in a bit, I have to delete the data" I told him. He nodded before running out but I had a bad feeling about this.

~Minute later~

I had just deleted the data, when this strange gass was admitted into the air. I colapsed to the floor and blacked out.

Mr Davenport's POV

I just got out the house.

"Where's Andria" Amber shouted

"She on her way" I shouted.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The house exploded.

"ANDRIA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's POV

I ran towards the building, hoping and praying that Andria was alright. I've known Andria, all of my life and I wasn't planning on losing her anytime soon. When Mr Davenport abandoned us, life became difficult since we had no idea how to survive by ourselves but we managed and that's when my hate for Mr Davenport started. I guess he was right, when we are faced with dangerous challenges you do forget things. Uh... I feel like a total idiot.

This one huge house was now a huge pile of mess. My heart started to slow down. By the time we find her under this pile, there was a huge chance she might be dead. I dropped to my knees and started to cry into my hands.  
This was my entire fault, if I hadn't pushed her, she would be fine. If I didn't have a grudge on Mr Davenport, she would be alive today.

Andria's POV

It was dark and my head hurt like hell. OH CRAP. I'VE GONE BLIND!

"Someone, Anyone, I've gone blind and get me Paracetamol, my head hurts" I shouted. Wait what happened. I heard something move from above. What in the name of Hades (God of the underworld) is happening. A crack of light shined though which soon enough was replaced by someone's face.

"She's alive" The voice shouted.

"Okay so I got it wrong, I haven't gone blind but I still need the paracetamol" I said as I was lifted out of the pit, I was apparently in.

When Adam placed me down on the floor, I was suddenly tackled in a hug by someone. Who I soon realised was Amber. Truthfully, I'm not one for hugs but since something important happened, I awkwardly hugged back.  
When I was finally realised from the hug, I saw that Amber's eyes were red. What ever happened must have been bad.

"Aww, we are giving hugs" Adam shouted before trying to hug be but I teleported away and Adam fell face first on the floor.

"One thing you should know about me" I started. "I'm not a hugger" I finished. I could see Adam pout but decided I wouldn't bring it up.

"Amber, Andria, I know I've screwed up big time but I promise to make it up to you" Mr Davenport said out of the blue.

"Yeah, Yeah, I forgive you but NO hugs" I muttered at first but made sure he got the 'No Hugs' message.

"Yeah I forgive you" Amber said trying to act stubborn.

"Yeah family hug" Adam shouted trying to pull all of us into a hug. I again teleported out, before I could get trapped in the middle.

"What will it take to get you to understand NO HUGS" I shouted at him.

"Aw, don't be, a spoil sports, just for you Andria you can have a mega hug" Adam replied. Right if he doesn't get it, I'll make him understand. Like davenport has said, I have invisibility. So I went invisible, walked up in front of him and kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. Adam fell to the floor in pain, which is when I turn visible.

"Like I said before" I started. "I DON'T LIKE HUGS" I shouted just to make sure it went through his thick skull. Adam's reply was a nod whilst he was curled up on the floor.

"Andria your cool" Chase said smiling.

"Come on lets go home" Davenport said.


	4. Chapter 4

Andria's POV

It's been a few weeks since Amber and I came to live with Mr Davenport. Amber slowly forgiving him for what he had done but it could take a while. Also we have started school with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Tasha is like a mother to us, the funny thing is when we told her about Mr Davenport abandoning us she nearly flew to Space.

Mr Davenport got told of by Tasha about forgetting us. There only one problem, recently Mr Davenport and I have found out that I'm Dyslexic, it does explain why I've been having problems understanding things. We haven't told the others yet.

Anonymous' POV

Andria, she will be perfect for my experiment, I'll sent the Alphas to get her. There's something about her that could help with my plans.

I will control the world.

Hahahahahaha!

Andria's POV

I've decided to go and explore. I've only been here two weeks so I really don't know what's what and where's where.

~1 hour later~

This place is amazing. I love it. I'm at a park at the moment, young children playing and Adults chatting and... What was that?

I swear I just saw something move but it was too fast. Nothing like Bree. Is someone following me?

Crap!

I started running whoever it is, I can hear them following.

Oh No

Who would want to come after me?

A sudden pain shot through my head and my world went black.

Anonymous' POV

I've won


	5. Chapter 5

Andria's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to find and man, he looked to be in his late forties, and he had brown hair also wears a monocle on his right eye.

"Ahh, you're finally awake" The man said.

"Who are you" I asked, a bit confused on where I was.

"My name is Tatsuo Toue and you're Andria Davenport" Toue replied.

"Where am I" I asked

"Midorijima, Japan" Toue replied. "What there no such thing called Midorijima" I replied. "I know we are in the future, well it's the future for you, not for me" Toue said. "I'm in the future, Wow" I muttered complete surprised. I can finally tick that of my bucket list. Yes I have a bucket list and I'm proud of it. Yes one was go to the future. "Why am I here" I asked the most important question ever. "Ahh, I was wondering when you were going to ask that" Toue replied. "Well Andria, I been very interested in the whole mind controlling business and you were a perfect candidate to try implanting abilities into" Toue said. Great another mad scientist who wants to create Bionics but for a completely different reason. "What type of abilities" I asked curious. "Well I grew two twin babies who have the ability to control people, so I also gave you that ability, I can't take over the world when if all my weapons don't have that ability also I've messed with you immune system this helps you, if you get attacked and hurt you won't feel the pain you could say you are now immune to pain also you may or may not be immune to sleep, that was by accident and there are two more abilities you have, the first one is your now half computer and the other is your allmates that you can go and get with Trip and Virus, if you want to keep them hidden from people then you can become a part of your arms or legs if you want" Toue explained. "So basically my allmates if I use this ability are going to look like tattoos" I asked. "Well, Yes" He replied. "Who's Trip and Virus" I asked. I know many people would be thinking of away to get out but this is interesting. "They work for me also they aren't twins" Toue said. "Why would I ask if they were twins" I asked confused. "You will find out when you meet them" Toue replied. "Okay, I'll get them to show you to a spare you in Platinum Jail" Toue started to mutter to himself. Gods he reminds me of Chase. Creepy. "Oh my, I forgot one of your abilities, you can teleport to the future or past, this ability works by you thinking where you want to go" Toue said just before two blond males both wearing suits. One wore glasses the other didn't and they both had blue eyes. Wow Twins "Andria, this is Trip and Virus" My mouth dropped. Wait these were the people who weren't twins. Blimey. "Hey" I smiled and quickly recovered from being shocked. "Hi" They said at the same time. "Wait, which one which" I questioned. "I'm Trip" The one without glasses said. "So that makes you disease" I said. "How does that me disease" Virus asked. "Well you are named after a disease" I muttered. I looked over at Trip, he looked like he was about to start laughing. So I decided to knock them dead. "Hey Toue be careful you don't want to Trip and catch a Virus" With that a bolted out the door followed by a laughing Trip. Once I thought I was far away from disease I mean Virus, I stopped running and waited for Trip to catch up. "Virus is going to be annoyed with you, you know that" Trip said after he calmed down. "Yeah, well he'll live" I muttered. "Do you want to stay with us" Trip asked just when a pissed Virus walked around the corner. "No she's not staying with us Trip" Virus protested. "Oh come on Virus she was only joking" Trip complained. "Well I didn't find it funny" Virus said still complaining. "Yeah well they never do" I muttered. "Please Virus just this once" Trip asked again. "Fine just this once" I smiled and hugged Virus. "Thanks Vi" I smiled before jumping onto Trip's back. We were walking to where ever they live. Virus was still in a mood and frowning a lot, so I leaned down to Trip's ear and whispered. "If he keeps frowning, he gonna get wrinkles at an early age" "Yeah I know" Trip whispered back. "Oh, I heard that you two" Virus said whilst sending us a death glare. "We love you really Virus" Both Trip and I shouted at the same time whilst having huge grins on our faces. "Yeah Right" Virus said shaking his head but I saw a small smile on his face. "OMG, is the great Virus smiling" I said acting shocked. "I think he is" Trip said acting as shocked. "Shut up both of you" Virus shouted smiling even more. "Your gunna brake your jaw smiling this much" I teased. "Shut it" Virus shouted. "I love you really Vi" 


End file.
